


Stargazers

by orphan_account



Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Same-Sex Marriage, Science Fiction, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:52:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9801440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	

River’s hand clasped tighter around Inara’s as they crossed the dusty street, Inara seemed unaffected by River’s tension. Yet coming to a pause by a doorway, the booming music from within provoked a feeling smile to appear from River. Inara pecked her lips as she whispered. “On all of Pandora this is well the nicest place to be.” River gave a silent nod, then moved ahead, now tugging Inara with her.

Stepping inside, River went still once again. Yet it was in awe, all the sensations and stimulation transfixed her attention. Gently Inara guided River towards the counter, with the latter remained spellbound yet letting herself be moved.

A soft smile as Inara set River on a seat of her own then purred as she flashed a smirk. “Hello Moxxi, it’s been so long.” Even through the booming cacophony, Moxxi recognized the voice. Turning on her heels, she leaned in and pecked Inara’s cheek as she hummed. “Inara, you came all the way to see me?”

Inara, placed a hand against River’s arm, a gentle squeeze yet it failed to draw her attention. A giggle as Moxxi attempted to alert River by gently poking her side. A jolt the girl then stared to Moxxi and flashed a smile of her own. “Hi.”

Moxxi titled her head as she cooed. “Oh, I know who you are sweetie. River, Inara’s wife.” River giggled as she nodded and held out her hand, prominently displayed her sparkling ring. “I wanna go dancing.”

Moxxi gave a nod and a wave. “Oh do, I’d love to see you show off.” A renewed giggle, River grasped Inara’s hand and extended the other to Moxxi, a pleading look followed by a playful purr. “It’ll be lots of fun, c’mon.”

A soft laugh, Moxxi gently patted River’s palm before turning and stepping out from behind the counter. Gently grasping River’s other hand as she whispered. “I’m sure you two dance all the time.” A laugh as Inara nodded and let River lead the way to the dance floor.


End file.
